The Cat in the Hat Comes Back
Category:Former Groiler Beginner Book Series Category:Beginner Books Read-Along and Cassettes The Cat in the Hat Comes Back is a children's book written and illustrated by Dr. Seuss and published by Random House in 1958. The book is a sequel to The Cat in the Hat. Plot Once again, Sally and her brother are being left home alone for the day, but this time, their mother has left them with instructions to clear away a large amount of snow while she is out for the day. However, they are soon interrupted in their work by the arrival of the Cat in the Hat. Sally warns her brother not to talk to the Cat, because, he plays lots of bad tricks. Telling him not to let him come near. As they "remember what he did the last time he was there." But the Cat lets himself into their house to get out of the snow, and when the brother follows him in, he finds the Cat eating a cake in the tub with the hot and cold water on. He glares at the Cat, turns off the water, and drains the tub only to find that a long pink ring has formed around the sides of the bath tub. The Cat offers to help, but his preliminary attempts to remove the pink spot fail as he only transfers the mess to a succession of other objects: their mother's white dress, the wall, their father's pair of $10 shoes, a rug, and their father's bed. Unsure of how to remove the stain from the bed, the Cat calls on the help of Little Cat A, who lives inside his hat, who lifts his hat to reveal Little Cat B, and then Little Cat C. The three Little Cats go to work, sending the stain to the television, then a pan, and finally outside. Seeing the spot cover the snow, Little Cat C lifts his hat to reveal Little Cats D through G. The seven Little Cats wage war on the snow spots, shooting at pink snowballs with pop guns. This only spreads the spots more, so Little Cat G lifts his hat to reveal Little Cats H through V. All the cats work more, but the spot keeps spreading, until all the snow is pink, so Little Cat V takes off his hat to uncover Little Cats W, X, Y and the microscopic Little Cat Z. Z takes his hat off and unleashes a "Voom", which cleans up the spot, clears all the snow from the paths, and puts all of the Little Cats back into the Cat's hat. The Cat leaves, with the promise that he and the Little Cats, from A through Z, will return someday. The book ends in a burst of flamboyant versification, with the full list of little cats arranged into a metrically perfect rhymed quatrain, designed to teach the reader the alphabet. Translations * Spanish: El gato en el sombrero viene de nuevo * Hebrew: חתול תעלול חוזר (Chatul taalul chozer) ** In the Hebrew version, the Little Cats are identified by each of the 22 letters in the Hebrew alphabet from Alef to Tav. Trivia * This is the second Beginner Book in the series. * This is the first Beginner Book published in 1958. * In the British version, Dad's shoes cost seven pounds instead of 10 dollars. * This book is released to Beginner Book Video as the first story in The Cat in the Hat Comes Back and 2 Other Stories. * Unlike the current design, there are some differences in the 1958 cover design: ** The title text is blue. ** The background is in a white-blue gradient. ** The snow is higher. ** The Cat's bow-tie is white.